Many electronic devices, including mobile electronic devices (e.g., smartphones, tablet computers, laptop computers) have the ability to connect with a variety of other devices (e.g., peripherals—in the form of display screens, touch screens, keyboards, batteries, speakers, sensors, cameras, communication devices) that come in various form factors and sizes. Peripheral devices may connect mechanically and/or electrically with the electronic device in a pre-defined configuration and position.
Often, accurate relative physical placement of the devices is not required, or is achieved by precise alignment of mechanical elements/connectors. For example, complementary slots, grooves and tabs and other connectors are often used to mechanically link electronic devices in pre-defined configurations.
However, precise alignment of mechanical connectors on such co-operating electronic device may often be cumbersome, if not difficult and often results in user frustration.
Accordingly, there is need for an improved interconnect between electronic devices.